Leather, Who Knew?
by BarnOwl500
Summary: UPDATED! Sarah and Christine tire of Jareth's constant distractions concerning his Wardrobe so decide to teach him a lesson. Set in the Roommates and Girls Next Door universe. I own nothing! Except for the concept of the story. I promise it's much better than the summary sounds! R & R PLEASE!


Leather, Who knew?

Sarah and Christine gave James pleading looks (Christine trying to get him to help with their plan and Sarah begging him to refuse). He stared back at them in mild curiosity, moderate horror, and just a touch of fear. What they were asking him to do was entirely unlike them…alright, maybe not _entirely_ unlike Christine but the fact that _Sarah_ was in on this whole charade definitely threw him for a loop. James reflected that, what with all the elements within their request, Christine must have been planning all of this for quite a while. Little did he know that he was right and that Sarah had not agreed to this of her own free will.

Nope. Not at all. Nada.

The whole situation had started the previous night when she'd gotten a little too plastered with Christine. Her roommate had been bugging her about Jareth, again, earlier in the day so Sarah _should_ have been paying more attention when Christine suggested they break out that bottle of wine. Unfortunately, Sarah hadn't had the best day at school so the thought of having a couple drinks to help her relax had seemed like a wonderful idea. Their conversation had started out innocently enough with Sarah ranting about everything that had gone on that day at school; starting with her alarm clock not going off which resulted in her being late (She'd asked why Christine hadn't woken her up but Christine reminded her that she didn't have an early class on Tuesdays this semester so she wasn't up herself), going to the car that had drenched her when it hit a puddle as it sped past as she ran to school, to her having to sit through her class in wet clothes and listen to everyone's comments over the matter (The crew from Mean Girls was in town so there had been plenty said), then on to how she'd forgotten both money and lunch, resulting in reduced blood sugar, and finally ending with running into Jareth in the hall and him being his glittery, Sarah-obsessed, Fae self.

The last part got her ranting about the Goblin King, in general, and his criminally tight pants, specifically. Sarah couldn't remember very much of that conversation but Christine made sure to remind her of it the next morning, in excruciating detail, when she'd brought out the note signed by Sarah. Her roommate had obviously not been drinking last night (or if she had it wasn't very much) because she'd dared Sarah to do something while Sarah had been inebriated and she had accepted the challenge. Sarah tried to deny it as she had no memory of the events but Christine had presented her with the note, again, written and signed by Sarah saying she accepted the dare. The note read as follows:

_I, Sarah Anne Williams, do hereby note that I accept the challenge of making the Goblin King, Jareth, as uncomfortable as possible in the hopes he will understand his wardrobe choices are unacceptable. I also hereby acknowledge that Christine Daae will choose the manner in which this is done. She also acknowledges that if this is unsuccessful I have leave to beat her senseless (or at least let said Goblin King throw her in the Bog)._

Sarah had groaned at this but could do nothing about it and had listened in horror as Christine began to outline her plan to Sarah. They were now petitioning James to help them carry out a part of this said plan. While Christine was pleading with him to accept, Sarah was praying he said no. Unfortunately, when Christine decided something was going to be done, she was very rarely told "no" by anyone. As evidenced now.

"Why in all the seven seas do you need _my_ help?" He asked in consternation, "Isn't Javert more along the lines of what you need?"

"We already asked him and he flatly denied us any help at all," Christine pouted, "He said he refused to be any part of this as it could only end in disaster."

"Then why not have Erik do it?" James asked desperately, "He's better at this than I am."  
"Well if you refuse then we're gonna have-" Sarah began but Christine cut her off.

"No!" She said quickly and the other two stared at her.

Christine flushed but held her ground, even as she started to fidget underneath their gazes. She mumbled something in response to their inquiring looks. Sarah and James looked at each other but they shrugged as neither had been able to hear what she'd said. Sarah suddenly had the feeling that Christine hadn't been entirely forthcoming with _everything_ she had planned.

"What?" Sarah asked sharply.

Another mumble but a little louder this time.

"What?" James inquired curiously; leaning in.

"I said that I'm trying to get back at Erik, too!" She hissed at them and comprehension dawned on the other two's faces.

Christine and Roaul had had a very big fight a while back. So big in fact that, even though they'd been engaged for nearly a century, there was no possible way to fix their relationship. Roaul had apparently grown tired of waiting for Christine to say yes to a wedding date and had found things to amuse him until she did…several things in fact. Christine had found out when she'd gone to France to surprise Roaul, only to find him with two of his distractions. The ensuing row had left Christine in tears after he'd told her that he was tired of waiting on her and that it wasn't really a big deal since he was a man and men were allowed to have dalliances.

The blatant throw back to the time period she thought she'd escaped had prompted her to throw the ring he'd bought her at him and tell him never to contact her again. Christine had promptly called Sarah with the news and, as Christine was so distraught, Sarah had refused to leave her in France. Sarah was thankful Christine had agreed with her as she didn't want to argue with her friend any more than necessary and cause her more upset. Jareth had been called and, once the situation was explained, he had been more than happy to bring Christine home right then.

The fact that Christine was back the day after she'd left couldn't be hidden but the contents of her row with Roaul, and the ensuing breaking off of their engagement, could. She had simply informed everyone that they had had a big fight and, instead of staying in France a moment longer, had asked the Goblin King to bring her back. Even with this little bit of information, Erik had been insufferable with his "I told you so"s and various other things.

Christine was determined to put him in his place and the fact that she'd managed to drag Sarah into her plan was just an added bonus. She was of the opinion that Sarah and Jareth had danced around each other long enough and was determined to do everything in her power to get them together.

Whether Sarah liked it or not.

"So you're trying to get back at him for being an insufferable git over this whole thing with Roaul and you decided it would be a good idea to drag me along for the ride," Sarah said slowly; summing up the whole thing.

Christine winced but nodded her head in acknowledgement. As long as Sarah thought that was it, then it meant the rest of her plan was still right on track.

"So you're essentially getting back at them through sexual tension," James stated in a worried tone.

"Exactly," Christine said.

Sarah was giving her friend a hard stare but the idea was growing on her. She'd never been able to get the upper hand she needed in she and Jareth's tete a tetes and this seemed like the perfect way to do it. Get the glittery Goblin King all hot and bothered and then leave him high and dry. Yes, this plan was starting to sound better and better. And it had nothing to do with the fact that he frequently left her in similar situations.

Nope. None at all.

"So can we count on you to do it?" Sarah purred.

James sent a prayer skyward that Eponine wouldn't kill him before replying, "Alright."

"Good." The two girls said at the same time and James felt the distinct need to go and hide. This was _not_ going to end well.

* * *

"Remind me again _why_ we have to wear these," Sarah said in exasperation as she tried, unsuccessfully, to get the skin tight leather pants over her butt. Lizzie came over to help Sarah while Luna helped Christine.

"Do you really think jeans would have the same effect?" Lizzie asked gleefully. When Christine had asked for her help she'd jumped at the chance to have some fun. Especially if it meant getting Sarah and Jareth together in some way. _Any_ way. But Sarah didn't need to know that.

"These really are quite constricting," Luna said absently.

"Tight jeans would have worked just fine," Sarah groused as the pants finally decided to cooperate.

"Come on, Sar, this is going to be fantastic," Christine said as her own pair of pants slid into place, "Tonight's Erik's birthday party so there will be even more people there to witness their humiliation."

"Are you certain it's their humiliation that people are going to witness?" Sarah asked as she turned her back to the mirror to give a disbelieving look at her rear, "Is that _mine_?

"Yes it is," Lizzie said as she tugged and pulled the pants into a better fit, "Amazing what a good pair of pants can do isn't it?"

"Hmmm," Sarah hummed concomitantly.

She had to admit, they did look good. Sarah brought her attention back to what the whole outfit looked like and she smiled in smug satisfaction. Aside from the black leather pants and knee high black boots that encased her legs and feet, there were the green corset style top and long, black leather gloves covering her hands. Her long black hair had been pulled into a high ponytail and then braided while light makeup was applied to her face. Jareth wasn't going to know what hit him.

"Well I don't know about you but I must say I look damn good," Christine said as she studied her own reflection. Where Sarah was dark, she was light in a similar outfit of white leather pants, boots, and gloves, and a red corset style top. Her hair had been pinned to her head to keep it out of the way as it was too curly to braid. Erik was going to go into shock.

A knocking at their apartment door was heard and James called to them, "Are you almost done?"

"Yes," Sarah called back, "We'll be out in a minute."

It was decided that they should wear their outfits underneath another set of clothes as they hadn't known how long it would take for them to get dressed. It was turning out that that had been a very good idea. Christine and Sarah pulled on loose slacks and shirts so as to better hide what they were wearing while Luna and Lizzie went ahead and left to head to where the party was being held. They also tucked their gloves away to be put on just before their big surprise. Finished, the two friends made their own way up to the boy's apartment but they paused outside and gave each other encouraging grins. Sarah was about to make her way inside when Christine stopped her.

"There's something else about this that I've kept from you," she said nervously and Sarah turned back to give her friend her full attention, "I'm not really hoping to humiliate Erik tonight."

Understanding dawned on Sarah's face but was then replaced with indignant anger, "You're hoping to score with him," she said in disgust," But what I want to know is why you dragged me into this?!"

"Because I knew you'd love the chance to get back at Jareth and I wouldn't have had the courage to do this by myself," Christine said quickly, "I see what I should have seen all along and I think it's time I let Erik know that he's been the one. I thought it was Roaul because he gave me my space when I asked for it and didn't push me but Erik has always stayed close by to make sure I wasn't hurt or in trouble. At first it annoyed me but then I realized how relieved I was to know he was there if ever I needed him. Understand?"

Sarah's expression softened as she nodded but then a wicked smirk that rivaled Jareth's spread over her face, "Let the games begin," She said.

Christine took a deep breath and let it out before nodding with a determined expression. The two girls proceeded into the party and were promptly met by greetings from everyone gathered. It was a typical party for them what with goblins running underfoot, keeping Sweeney from killing anyone, Legolas narrating events, as well as a few other quirks, and, of course, fending off Jareth.

"Happy Birthday Erik!" The two friends said in unison before they each gave him a hug.

"Greetings, Christine, Sarah," Erik replied, "I hope you're enjoying yourselves."

"Of course," Christine said.

"Definitely," Answered Sarah.

"Oh! Here's your gift," Christine said quickly as she shoved a wrapped box into his hands.

"And the one from me," Sarah joined as she handed Erik a small bag.

"But you didn't need to get me anything," Erik protested as he blushed.

"We wanted to silly," Christine laughed, "Now open them!"

"As you wish," Erik stated. He never was able to deny her anything. Erik opened Christine's first to find that she'd found him music books from the time they were in the opera house together and he stared at them, stunned. These had been out of print for years and he'd searched for them fruitlessly, only to have her hand them to him now, "Oh these are wonderful!"

Christine blushed, "I'm glad you like them."

"I love them," Erik replied excitedly, "Thank you so much!"

She nodded and gave him a quick hug before walking off to find something to drink. Erik looked a little upset but Sarah reassured him.

"Don't worry," She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "She's just been a little out of sorts after that thing a while back."

Understanding lit Erik's face and he nodded but Sarah thought she better distract him again before his homicidal tendencies took over (she never had been able to ascertain exactly how Erik found out about the broken engagement and what Raoul had done but it had taken all her ingenuity and, finally, Javert's threats to involve the law, before Erik had backed down), "Open mine now!"

Suitably distracted, Erik did just that. He opened the bag to find two tickets to the new Broadway show for the opening night. His mouth dropped open in shocked delight. He'd been planning on going but he'd never dreamed of going the opening night. Sarah had most certainly stunned him with the thoughtfulness of her gift.

"Sarah," Erik said reverently, "These are wonderful but how did you get them?"

"Through my mom," She said with an ironic twist of her lips, "It's a long story so I'll spare you the details but, suffice to say, it was no trouble at all if they make you that happy."

"Yes," Erik said dazedly, "But there are two?"

"I thought you could take a certain someone and you two music geeks could enjoy it together," Sarah said with a small smile. Erik glanced over at Christine who was deep in conversation with James and Javert and blushed again.

"Yes, thank you," He mumbled as he moved away and Sarah gave herself a pat on the back.

"Well you seemed to make his day, Precious."

Sarah stiffened and turned to face Jareth, "Well, I thought that they could use the chance to be together and Christine wanted to see it as well, but I had no interest in it. Two birds, one stone."

"Hmmm," Jareth hummed, "Are you singing tonight, Precious?"

"Maybe," Sarah said flippantly and she walked away; leaving him to ponder the tone of her voice and the smug look that crossed her face before she turned away.

A couple hours later, once everyone was thoroughly inebriated but not enough to impair them, the karaoke machine was brought out. Sarah and Christine moved to one side of the room as they watched the show and waited for James' turn. Sarah held her side as she laughed when Erik was forced to sing "I Feel Pretty" while Christine looked mildly horrified. They both applauded as Legolas finished "Colors of the Wind" and grinned when Javert sang "I've a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts." When it was time for James to get up on stage they quickly made their way to the back of the room where Luna and Lizzie were waiting for them. The two shucked their outer layers and put on their gloves as the music started up. The plan was that once he started singing they would both walk on opposite sides of the room around to the stage and then weave through the crowd of people as the song continued and then make their way back to the stage and spend the rest of the time dancing. The friends gave each other a thumbs up as they waited for their cue. The room shifted a little as the music started but went absolutely still when James began to sing.

James took a deep shuddering breath as the music started up and he spotted Sarah and Christine in the back of the room. Eponine was going to _kill_ him if Erik or Jareth didn't do it first.

_Turn it up some  
Alright boys, this is her favorite song  
You know that, right?  
So, if we play it good and loud  
She might get up and dance again_

Sarah and Christine proceeded up the sides of the room, Sarah on the right and Christine on the left, and suddenly all eyes were on them. Erik's jaw hit the floor when he saw Sarah but then he spotted Christine and he could barely breathe. Jareth hadn't been paying much attention until he heard Mrs. Lovett beside him say, "Is that _Sarah?"_

Oh, she put her beer down  
Here she comes, here she comes  
Left left, left right left  
Whoo

Confused, he turned his attention to where she was looking and was immediately erect in his seat as he stared in open disbelief. That lovely vision could not be Sarah. Could it? He moaned under his breath as he watched her walk and Jareth ached to be able to get his hands on her and take her someplace private.

Hustlers shootin' eightball  
Throwin' darts at the wall  
Feelin' damn near 10 feet tall  
Here she comes, Lord help us all

Jaws dropped all over the room when the two girls reached the front of the room and they turned to face the gathered audience. Sarah caught sight of Jareth and the smirk of her face grew into a full blown, evil, self satisfied smile. Jareth, who'd been letting his eyes run over Sarah's figure appreciatively, froze when he spotted the smile. This couldn't end well. Could it?

Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend  
Done slapped him outta his chair  
Poor ol' boy, it ain't his fault  
It's so hard not to stare

Erik stared at Christine as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably but then smirked at the look she shot him. Well, well, well. Happy birthday to _him_.

_At that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along_

Sarah moved through the crowd on her side of the room before crossing over to Christine's and giving her friend a pinch. She watched in satisfaction as Jareth shifted in his chair. For her part, Christine jumped but then, noticing where Sarah was looking, smirked and gave her one right back. Someone around them moaned.

Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong  
And ooo wee, shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law, get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on?  
That honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Aww son)

Eponine stared at the spectacle in front of her in open disbelief. The fact that James hadn't stopped singing when Sarah and Christine had walked up the sides of the room let her know he was in on it and she glared up at him. James pleaded with his eyes that this wasn't his idea and to please forgive him. She grimaced but nodded her understanding and he sighed in relief. That meant if he could escape Erik and Jareth he just might survive.

Now honey, you can't blame her  
For what her mama gave her  
It ain't right to hate her  
For workin' that moneymaker

Bob moaned as he watched the two girls strut, sashay, and priss about the room but his view was suddenly cut off as Dresden covered the skull with his leather duster.

"Hey!" Bob protested.

"You're not looking. I'm not looking. We're not looking," Dresden chanted as he stared determinedly at the wall behind the bar.

"Aw come on! Just because you're such a goody two shoes doesn't mean you can't let me look," Bob said hotly.

"Unless you want a very pissed off Sidhe coming after you then I suggest you lay off," Dresden said as he began naming saints.

"Oh," Bob said as it dawned on him that ogling the Goblin King's girl probably wasn't a good idea, "Right."

_Band shuts down at two  
But we're hangin' out til three  
We'd hate to see her go  
But love to watch her leave_

Sarah minced past Jareth who tried to grab her but she evaded him and kept going. She laughed when she heard him growl and put a little extra swing in her hips just to get him more worked up.

With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along

Christine moved closer to Erik but swung in another direction before she got close enough for him to touch her.

_Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong  
And ooo wee, shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law, get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on?  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
_

Poor Legolas sat in his chair and tried to make himself as small as possible while his mouth hung open in shock. He was unaccustomed to such displays and the fact that it was Christine and Sarah doing it, who he'd thought were such mature, well grounded girls, made it all so much worse.

_Oh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey_

Sarah and Christine stepped up onto the stage, to much cheering from the onlookers, especially Nanny Og and the manager, and began to dance around. The two laughed in wild abandon as they forgot everything else and just let themselves go. They were determined to have fun. Several goblins appeared on the stage and began to dance with them. Several other goblins hooted and catcalled from the audience.

"Go Boss-Lady!"

"Dance! Dance!"

"Spin hips! Spin hips!"

"Dance-a, dance-a, dance!"

"Pretty lady looking good!"

We don't care about the drinkin'  
Barely listen to the band  
Our hands, they start a shakin'  
When she gets the urge to dance

Frankie watched the two girls dance in approval.

"Nice," He said, "Very nice."

He moved to join them on stage but quite suddenly found himself in a very dark place.

"Don't even think about it," Jareth's voice hissed in his ear, "I don't trust you and I don't like you, so you are going to stay here until all of this is over."

"Well that's just not nice at all," he pouted but there was no answer so all he could do was sit back and wait to be released.

_Drivin' everybody crazy  
You think you fell in love  
Boys, you better keep your distance  
You can look but you can't touch  
_

James stared ahead of him as he sang and refused to look around once. He was not going to give anyone any ammunition to say he'd been ogling Sarah or Christine. None whatsoever.

_That honkey tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
_

Javert stared at the stage with his mouth hanging open as he tried to process what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes but the images didn't go away and he slumped back in his chair as he turned his attention to Jareth and Erik. A feral smile split his face as he took in the glittery buffoon's discomfort and he realized that this was all deliberate on the two girl's part. Time to sit back and watch the fireworks. He was starting to regret not taking the girls up on their offer.

_Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong  
And ooo wee, shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law, get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on?  
That honky tonk badonkadonk  
_

James was thankful that the song was winding down as he wanted to get _off_ this stage as quickly as possible. Lizzie let out another wolf whistle as Sarah and Christine began dancing together again while Luna just watched in detached amusement.

_That honky tonk badonkadonk  
Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk  
_

Sarah and Christine let out a laugh as they held hands and spun around on the stage then dashing off the stage and dancing swiftly through the crowd again. Lizzie had moved to stand by the door and held out their clothes as they ran out it and back to their apartment. Everyone in the room stared at the door the two girls had exited through before turning to look at each other and then back at the stage.

_(That honky tonk badonkadonk)  
That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do  
It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory  
(That honky tonk badonkadonk)  
It ain't for the free whiskey, it's for the badonkadonk  
(That honky tonk badonkadonk)_

James finished the song, handed off the mike to someone, and ran to Eponine where he hid his tomato red face in her neck. He felt her laughing at him before the fact that the whole room was laughing, cheering and, clapping became apparent but he cringed as he felt the very distinctive presences of Erik and Jareth come up behind him.

"Well James," Jareth said pleasantly, "You've managed to outdo yourself this time."

"It wasn't my idea!" He said frantically when he caught sight of Jareth's expression, "This was all their idea."

"Really now," Erik said but he wasn't as peeved off as Jareth, "What else did our lovely ladies have planned?"

"Nothing that I know of but now that you mention it," James reached into his shirt pocket and withdrew a folded piece of paper and handed it to Erik, "Christine said to give this to you."

Erik took it, puzzled, but read it readily enough. The shocked looked on his face when he finished had everyone a little worried but then a grin split his visage and he was quite suddenly gone.

"Well that was interesting," Jareth said with a pout as he cocked his hip to the side and crossed his arms, "Nothing for me my good navy man?"

"No. Sarah didn't give me anything for you," James answered tightly.

"I see," Jareth said before he disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

Eponine made a disgusted face as she knocked the worst of it off her clothes. The party didn't last much longer after that and everyone left in a good mood, still talking about what had happened earlier. A traumatized Legolas had to be led away by his disgusted roommate and Mrs. Lovett. Once everyone was gone, two figures could be seen entering the apartment and then going to Erik's room where the door was shut quite firmly.

* * *

Sarah and Christine made it back to their apartment, laughing and barely able to walk.

"Did you see their faces?" Sarah gasped, "Erik looked about ready to say "to hell with being a gentleman" and drag you away right there. These pants were definitely worth the looks on their faces."

"Well were you paying attention to Jareth," Christine shot back, "He wasn't much better."

"This was fun," Sarah said as she ignored Christine's comment, "We should torture them more often. Especially if it means leaving Jareth high and dry like that."

Christine laughed as she made her way to her bedroom. Sarah grinned as she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water since these pants were _not_ conducive to staying cool. Grabbing a glass, she filled it with ice and then water before taking a nice long draught. A knock on the door had her setting the glass down to go see who it was but Christine flew out of her room and to the door before Sarah could take more than a few steps. She laughed as she saw Erik standing outside.

"I'll give you two some privacy," She said as she made her way to her room, "Just let me know when you leave."

"Will do," Christine answered absently.

Sarah didn't have to wait long, thankfully, so she was able to go back to her nice cold glass of water. Jareth stared through the window into Sarah and Christine's apartment as he waited for Sarah to be alone. To say he was a bit peeved was an understatement. She thought she could tease him to the point that she had and then walk away without consequences? Well he was Sidhe and they were known for their love of games. Sarah had drawn the line and dared him to cross it, so now she was going to learn the consequences of entering a game when she didn't know the rules. Erik and Christine finally left and Sarah emerged from her room to the kitchen so Jareth took that as his cue.

Jareth appeared behind Sarah as she raised the glass again; not even noticing his presence. He took a moment to study her since she was distracted and he had to admit that he liked what he saw. Sarah hadn't bothered to change, though, it seemed that she would probably have some difficulty in getting out of those pants by herself. He gave an inaudible groan as he noticed how well those pants cupped her lovely backside. Maybe she'd let him help her out of them he reflected mischievously. Deciding it was now or never, Jareth spoke up.

"Hello Sarah."

Sarah gasped and dropped the glass where it shattered on the floor and whirled to face the Goblin King. She blinked when she noticed he was dressed in his full outfit; armor and all and she began to get the distinct feeling that things weren't going to go the way she'd planned.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah was thankful that her voice didn't waver when she spoke. Proud that she sounded as annoyed as she felt.

"Now Sarah," Jareth taunted, "You issued a challenge and then you think you can walk away without finishing the game. Darling thing, you haven't won yet."

"This wasn't a game, Jareth," Sarah said nervously and she started to back away as he walked towards her, "This was just me trying to have a little fun."

"Oh really?" He asked in a dangerous tone, "Because James informed me that this was all yours and Christine's idea. I know what Christine got out of all this, but what I don't know," he said softly as he moved right in front of her where she'd backed herself into a corner, "Is what you were supposed to get."

"Nothing," Sarah said stiffly as she ducked around him, "We were just having fun. And it was _Christine's_ idea. She just dragged me along for the ride."

"Nothing," He said softly, "Nothing tra la la? I heard your little conversation with Christine when you came back."

Sarah's eyes widened in horror as he advanced on her again and she backed away quicker to avoid him, "Stay away."

"Now now," He said as he grinned dangerously, "I thought we already said that the game was just beginning."

"You did," she hissed, "I didn't."

"Did I tell you how divine you look it that outfit, Precious?" Jareth laughed as she glared at him harder, "Though I think I'll enjoy it more when I get it off of you."

"You're not going to touch me," She snarled.

"Oh Precious, We shall see. We shall see."

And then he pounced.

* * *

Christine snuggled closer to Erik's chest as she smiled softly. His arm tightened around her and he dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. Christine suddenly giggled and Erik gave her a questioning look.

"Jareth owes me big time if he actually wins," She said smugly.

"What?"

"The tension between those two was beginning to get unbearable so I may have helped them along with a little push."

Erik's eyes widened, "You had better hope Sarah does not find out or there will be trouble."

"Don't worry," She said with a yawn, "Everything will work out. Trust me."

Erik raised an eyebrow at Christine as she dropped off but decided to do as she said and trust her. If it meant that that glittery git was out of the apartment more often, then that was alright by him.

* * *

Sarah glared up at the Goblin King who had her pinned to the couch.

"Now Precious," He purred, "For my prize. I believe I want another date with you with _all_ the trimmings. And there _will_ be a kiss at the end of this one regardless of whether we're interrupted or not."

Sarah stared at him in disbelief, "You're not going to do anything now?"

"No," He laughed, "Not unless you want me to."

"No!" She cried, "Definitely not!"

"That's the reason why I'm not claiming anything now," Jareth said with a feral, hungry look, "I want you to come to me willingly. Begging me to take you and make you scream."

All this was said as he placed gentle kisses along her temple, ears, jaw, and throat while purring deep in his chest. Sarah felt herself relaxing in spite of herself but the self satisfied grin she felt at the column of her throat had her bucking again.

"Alright! I accept your terms," She cried, "Now let me up!"

"I never said I was going to let you up just yet, Precious," Jareth said smoothly, "I'm going to enjoy this for as long as I can."

"I'm going to make sure you regret this," She growled at him.

"I'm sure you will, Precious. I'm sure you will."

Christine came back to her apartment the next day to find Jareth and Sarah curled up asleep on the couch where he'd refused to let her go the night before. She giggled softly and motioned for Erik to be quiet as he came through the door. Erik grinned and grabbed the first camera he saw, which happened to be Sarah's, and took several shots of the couple on the couch. The files were then loaded onto Christine's computer for safekeeping and then sent to Erik's so they had backups. The couple looked at each other and grinned again. Today was going to be a good day. They just knew it.


End file.
